Rite Of Passage
by LexiAtalla
Summary: Seth and Leah's induction into the pack...Slash and FemSlash, u have been warned! WARNING WARNING WARNING!WARNING WARNING WARNING WHEN I SAY M I MEAN M! PLEASE HEED THE M RATING
1. Chapter 1

Six in the morning Seth sighed as he looked at his alarm clock, rolling over he sat up slowly swinging his legs over the side of the bed. In the distance he could hear the rest of the pack quickly approaching. As he heard Leah shut the door he slowly crawled out of bed.

...

"If his ass isn't out here in 5 minutes, someone has to go get him" Sam stated as they cleared the trees. "You guys know how this goes." Sam called out to Seth.

Paul wrapped his arms around Lex, "Now we wait for his ass to show up" Leaning in he bit her neck."He better hurry up!"

Leah huffed as she approached the pack, "I wish you two would knock it off for once! It is annoying!"

Paul chuckled, "Jealous much?"

"Not in the least! Just saying if I have to watch it on Six in the morning Seth sighed as he looked at his alarm clock, rolling over he sat up slowly swinging his legs over the side of the bed. In the distance he could hear the rest of the pack quickly approaching. As he heard Leah shut the door he slowly crawled out of bed.

...

"If his ass isn't out here in 5 minutes, someone has to go get him" Sam stated as they cleared the trees. "You guys know how this goes." Sam called out to Seth.

Paul wrapped his arms around Lex, "Now we wait for his ass to show up" Leaning in he bit her neck."He better hurry up!"

Leah huffed as she approached the pack, "I wish you two would knock it off for once! It is annoying!"

Paul chuckled, "Jealous much?"

"Not in the least! Just saying if I have to watch it on replay I don't really want to have to see it all the time." Leah stated walking away.

"Damn! Touchy much?" Lex said rolling her eyes. "Wish she would just stay the fuck home today if she's going to be a killjoy!" Glanceing up she caught sight of Seth, "Here he comes."

Sam chuckled, "Maybe he should teach you a thing or two about being on time."

Seth approached the pack smiling, "Morning!" He exclaimed.

"Well someone is in a good mood." Lex said with a chuckle, "That's got to be a first!" Smacking Seth in the shoulder she laughed, "Come on Sethy let's go." Lex stripped her clothes tying them to her leg.

Jacob nudged Seth, "You ok?" He said with a laugh. "You know it's alot easier to get where we are going if we phase and run." Jacob casually stated trying his clothes to his leg.

The pack ran swiftly thru the dense forest tward sacred beach. "Guys why are you so quiet?" Seth questioned.

"No reason." Sam replied calmly, "Don't worry about it." Approaching hidden beach the pack phased back walking down the beach tward the far end of the shore. Paul and Lex walked hand in hand, talking quietly between themselves. "Seperate!" Sam yelled looking at the two. He smiled as they seperated, "Now come along Seth." As they approached the small cave at the other end Sam turned to Seth, "Seth now is your time to join the pack, this is a rite of passage, everyone here has been through this." Slowly he led him into the cave, letting his hand brush across his back.

Seth stepped lightly unsure of what was happening, but something in the back of his mind told him to trust Sam. "Why are we going in here?" He asked unsteady.

Sam smiled, "This is where you learn your place in the pack, you will learn that there is leadership and we call the shots." Sam backed Seth up aginst a wall his breath was quick and heavy, taking Seths wrists he spun him around pinning him face first aginst the wall.

"Sam!" Seth breathed out trying to free his wrists, "What are you doing?"

"Just stay calm Seth." Sam breathed out leaning in to nip at his ear. "It will only hurt for a few seconds." Quickly Sam thrust his hips forward burying himself deep in Seths ass a small cry escaping the young boy. "Don't tense up Seth, you will only make it worse." He quickly wrapped a hand around Seths throat causing him to try to break free again. "If you defy me and keep trying to get away I will turn you over to Paul and he is brutal Seth, just a warning."

Seth layed his head aginst the cool wall of the cave trying to calm himself. "Why?" He breathed out, "Why does this have to be the only way."

"Just the way it is Sethy." Lex spoke calmly from the entrance to the cave, "Don't read too much into it, this is the only time it will happen aginst your will. Just stay calm and learn from it." She casually leaned on the wall of the entrance, her hand slowly trailing her body eyes locked with the beta opposite her.

Sam growled pressing Seth firmly aginst the cool wall of the cave speeding up his thrusts until Seth cried out in pain. "The Alpha has the power!" He boomed out, "Lex and I call the shots around here!" Brutally he thrusted over and over again, "And you do as We say! GOT IT!"

Seth gasped tears falling down his cheeks, "Yes Sam I understand."

Same smiled, "Good boy Seth." He slowed his movements, "Glad you see it my way." Turning his head slightly raising his voice he spoke. "Lex, go find Leah."


	2. Chapter 2

Lex walked to the treeline phasing, silently she walked trying to figure out exactly which way Leah had gone. Finally she came across he scent following it to the meadow, phasing back Lex took her clothes from around her leg dressing. "Leah?" She spoke softly, it was a well know fact that Leah hated the whole pack.

"Go away Lex!" Leah sighed, "You don't have to come all the way out here to make sure I'm alright."

"Leah, I'm not here to see how you are, it was my job to find you." Lex walked over and sat down by her, "Leah you know this isn't so bad if you just give it a chance."

Leah chuckled, "You don't understand what it's like to deal with Sam on a daily basis."

"Leah I understand that he hurt you, but you have to realize he has issuses with you around as well. He tortures himself over what he did to you." Lex sighed and layed back on the cool grass, "Like I said just give it a chance." Lex chuckled, "Hey Leah?"

"Yeah Lex?" Leah turned to face her.

"You know Seth is gettin his initiation as we speak, and all I can think about is exactly how are we going to do yours given your past with Sam." She chuckled lightly, "Just don't think this is going to work out so well."

Leahs eyes widened, "Why? What all is entailed in this initiation?"

"I can't say Leah, but I am going to try to get Sam to somehow let me be in charge of it." Lex looked at Leah seriously. "I just can't take a chance on him hurting you more than he already has, I kind of like the idea of having another chick around." Lex smiled, "Just promise me one thing Leah?" Leah nodded and Lex smiled, "No matter what happens, just remember this is a one time thing and it's to teach a lesson."

Leah smirked, "I can try Lex, no promises though since I don't really know what you are talking about."

Lex brushed a stray hair from Leahs face, "It's not a big deal Lee, I've been through it and I'm still alive." Lex chuckled, "You know Lee you are really beautiful."

"Lex I'm plain, you are beautiful. I never did understand why you always had the boys following you around at school until I really looked at you one day, then I knew why."

Lex chuckled, "That had nothing to do with the way I looked, my personality is what always shines through." Lex smiled, "You know honestly I'm plain Lee, Most the boys had a huge crush on you."

"I find that really hard to believe." Leah said with a chuckle, "They always avoided me."

"Leah your body language screams leave me the hell alone!" The two chuckled, "Honestly if you dropped the tough girl act you would be amazed at what might happen."

"Lex I don't think I could do that, I'm afraid of being hurt again." Leah quickly looked away fighting the tears, "After Sam I shut myself off from the world, I just didn't want to take the chance of being hurt again."

Lex lightly brushed Leahs face, "Open yourself up Lee, If I had any kind of a chance with you I would take it. And if I would, you know any of the guys around here would." Taking a deep breath Lex quickly backed up. "Sorry that was wrong of me to say."

Leah chuckled, "Lex you were just stating your honest opinion, I know you didn't mean anything by it."

"If I did mean something by it, would you be upset?" Lex asked looking away.

"Lex." Leah turned Lexs head back to face her, "If you ment something by it, I don't mind. I know that sometimes you are attracted to a person and you can't really help it." Leah chuckle, "Been there lived through that."

"Lee I just don't want to say anything that would make you hate me." Lex sighed, "And yeah I ment what I said, but I know I wouldn't stand a chance with you." Lex traced her finger on the ground, "Because I would only wind up hurting you."

"I don't honestly think you would, I know you and Paul are a thing so I wouldn't expect you to be mine and only mine." Leah chuckled, "If I swayed that way Lex I would totaly be attracted to you."

Lex chuckled, "You know Lee I honestly think you are going to be just fine in the pack if you can get control of the attitude."

"I can try." Leah chuckled, "But we both know that old habits die hard, so the attitude is probably here to stay."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm dying here!" Seth gasped out, "Seriously Sam a little help?"

Sam chuckled darkly, "Rules are rules Sethy, This is not supposed to be a sexualy satisfying experience!" Cocking his head tward his Beta he smirked, "Paul why don't you come over here and tell the pup what you want."

Paul chuckled as he approached the two, "Tell the pup what I want huh?" A dark laugh escaped his lips as he stopped beside the two, "Turn him tward me Sam and put him on his knees."

"Paul? What are you doing?" Seth choked out as Sam pulled out of him forceing him to his knees in front of Paul.

"Oh Seth don't you worry about what I'm doing, just worry about pleasing the leadership by doing what we say." He ran his hands through Seths hair, "Be a good pup and suck your Beta off." Tugging at Seths hair he led the younger man closer to his aching, rock hard tenetivly flicked his tongue across the tip, carefully he slid the head into his mouth. "Good boy." Paul tugged at Seths hair a little harder causing him to take his cock completly into his mouth. "Fuck Seth! Damn!" Paul gasped out.

Sam chuckled, "He is so eager, makes me think this might be the first time he's ever done this but it won't be the last." Sam violently mounted Seth plunging his cock deep with in the young male, "And he knows his place, such an obiedent little thing."

Paul chuckled, "We all learn out place in this pack, the same way he learned his." He lightly ran his fingers through Seths hair to help calm him, "Hell even Lex was put through initiation."

"And she didn't take it anywhere near as well as you have Seth." Sam chuckled, "She fought me every step of the way, took hours for her to realize at that time I was in charge." Sam smiled. "But I expected her to, being natural born Alpha Female and all."

Paul chuckled, "She is very dominate, always takes control." He smiled as Seth cried out in pain. "Seth you can get yourself off, the lesson has been learned."

Sams movements quickened his release quick approaching, "Yeah she kind of does take control dosen't she." Sam chuckled "You think she could handle Leah?"

Paul growled moving his hips faster fucking Seths mouth violently, "Yeah, I think she could."

Seth cried out finding his release, about choking as he panted for breath.

"Easy." Paul chuckled, "Damn Seth warn me next time!" Paul quickly stepped back allowing Seth to breathe freely.

"Fuck Seth!" Sam cried out Seths orgasm triggering his, "Damn!"

"S s sorry." Seth choked out.

Sam chuckled, "It's ok Seth, not a problem. Just damn!" Sam pulled out stepping back to rest aginst the wall of the cave then he smirked looking to his Beta, "You want him?"

Paul chuckled, "Normally I would say yes, but I think he has learned who is in charge here." Smiling he helped Seth up,"Come on we need to find Lex, we find her we find Leah."

"So Lee has to go through this too?" Seth choked out, "Sam you know that will kill her."

"Why do you think we were discussing Lex being able to handle her?" Sam chuckled, "Lee Lee would kill me." Stepping out into the crisp morning air Sam looked to Embry and Jared. "She find her?"

Embry smiled, "Yeah she found her, they are in the meadow." He slugged Seth in the shoulder, "See told ya you would live."

"Come on! Time to go find the girls." Sam stated as he headed tward the treeline, "The sooner we get Leahs initiation out of the way the better."


	4. Chapter 4

Leah and Lex layed side by side in the meadow staring up at the sky. "Lee have you ever wondered why things are the way they are?" Le questioned watching the clouds roll by, "I mean like why we are the way we are?"

"Yeah the thought has crossed my mind a few times over the last 24 hours." Leah chuckled, "Guess fate chose us to be totally fucked up huh?"

"We aren't fucked up Lee, This is the way it was ment to be apparently or it never would of happened." Lex sat up, "I hear the boys, remember Lee what ever happens just go with it ok."

"I trust you Lex." Leah sat up and pulled Lex into a hug, "No matter what I will go with the flow."

"Even if it seems to be the most idiotic or odd idea you have ever heard of ok." Lex slowly stood offering Leah her hand.

"Why does that statement scare me?" Leah took Lexs hand, the two stood in silence as the boys cleared the trees. "Um clothes would be nice guys."

"Lee go with the flow." Lex whispered, "Don't question anything ok, it's easier that way." Leah nodded and Lex turned he attention to the boys. "About damn time you got here!"

Sam chuckled, "Paitence is a virtue Lex, you should get a little."

"Yeah right fuck you Sam!" Lex said with a laugh. "While I'm at it can I get you a fucking clue?"

"Ha funny Lex, got a question for you?" He chuckled, "We all know Lee Lee would kill me in this situation, can you and Paul handle her?"

Paul looked to Sam, "Wait you never said anything about me being involved in this!"

"Paul what is Lex going to do that would get the point across?" Sam asked with a smart assed tone.

"Ummm well.." Paul started, "Lex can handle this trust me. Right baby?"

Lex chuckled, "Sam just let me handle this, Trust me she will get the point of this little lesson. You know there is more than one way to teach it." Turning to Leah she smirked, "Lose the clothes Leah!" Lex smiled as Leah did as she was told. "Alright Lee I am going to teach you a little lesson about pack order and who calls the shots, do exactly as I tell you no back talk got me?" Leah nodded and Lex smiled as she continued, "Remeber two Alphas one Beta, we call the shots and you do as you are told."

"Understood." Leah breathed out in almost a whisper, this change in Lex was odd to say the least but something told her she could still trust her.

Lex stripped her clothes off tossing them to the side. She stepped in close to Leah her breath ghosting across her neck, placeing her hands on Leahs shoulders she pushed her down. "Thats it Lee you know what I want."

Leah sank to her knees, slowly leaning in she ran he tongue across Lexs hip bone. Placing her hands on Lexs hips she pulled her closer darting out her tongue to part Lexs wet pussy lips.

"Ah ah ah Lee not yet." Lex sank to her knees leaning in and biting Leah hard on the neck then shoving her backwards to the ground crawling on top of her. "Leah we are going to play a little variation of mercy." Lex quickly shoved two fingers into Leah. "When you have had enough and don't think you can take any more scream, if you orgasm before I tell you to there will be hell to pay."

Leah quickly shook her head yes biting back the moan that almost escaped her lips. She jumped as Lex removed the fingers from her pussy placing them aginst her ass. "Lex!" Leah gasped, "What are you doing?"

Lex chuckled, "Told you we were playing a game of mercy, didn't say it was going to be a fun one." Making her movements quick and precise she added two fingers back to Leahs pussy smirking. "Dosen't do much good for us Lee, just painful as hell. Remember you do as I say." She pumped her fingers swiftly in and out of Leahs pussy as Leah let out a slight moan. "Lee not a word, I want silence! Look at me!" Lex locked eyes with Leah and smirked playfully. "Just be glad I'm the one doing this, I go about things a little differently." Lex loved the feeling of dominance she thrived on it, to have someone under her control, obeying her every command, she thrived on it.

Leah arched her back off the ground. "Lex I give up! Please!"

Lex smiled, "So what was the lesson here today ?"

"Leadership calls the shots, learn your place in the pack." Leah panted out.

"Good girl Lee" Lexi pumped her fingers faster, "Such a good student deserves a reward."

Paul looked on smirking, he loved when Lex was dominate like this. He steadied his breath trying hard to keep himself under control.

Sam smiled as he watched the Female Alpha at work, so volitle yet passionate. She was perfection pure and simple what she was intended to be.

Leah cried out her release finding her, steadying her breath she smiled at Lex, "What about you?"

Lex chuckled and glanced tward Paul, "Oh I wouldn't worry about that Lee I'll be fine."


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving at Emilys, Lex stopped to sit on the front porch.

"Lex you comin in?" Paul asked placeing a hand on her shoulder, "Emily made breakfast."

Lex smiled, "Yeah, I'll be right in." Sighing she rubbed her face with her hands trying to shake the urge to fuck Paul right here on the porch. "Dads in there isn't he?

Paul chuckled, "Yeah, all the elders are here, as usual." Paul hepled her up. "If you just calm down, no one will know what you are thinking." Leaning in he kissed her softly on the cheek,Taking her hand they walked inside.

"There you two are." Emily said with a smile, "Come on grab a plate."

After everyone had ate they retreated to the backyard. "So who's first?" Paul chuckled plopping on the ground pulling Lex down with him.

"First for what? Leah questioned as she sat to her right she noticed Nathaniel removing utensils from a bag, "Oh, I see." She shifted nervously.

Lex chuckled, "Leah the tatt dosen't hurt I swear." She smiled, "All pain is temporary." Laying her head on Pauls shoulder she shifted and lightly nipped his neck. "I can't wait to get you alone." She whispered

Running a hand thru her hair Paul gently kissed her lips, wrapping his arm behind her he pulled her close pressing her firmly aginst him. "Won't be long." He whispered, "Once this is done we are free to go wherever we want to."

Lex trailed her fingers down his chest, "I can't wait." She slowly ran her hand lower brushing her fingers over the slight bulge in his shorts. "I want you now." She whispered as she carefully popped the button on his shorts snaking her hand to wrap around his now hard cock.

Sam chuckled softly, "Alright you two seperate, This is not the time or the place."

Lex huffed, "Fine! Sam you are no fun at all." Lex moved slowly to stand by her father.

Nathaniel glanced at his daughter continuing his work. "So Lex, You are taking Leah under your wing teaching her the ways of the pack correct?"

Lex smiled, "Yes Father I am."

"You will teach her well, She will soon make a great Beta to you." Nathaniel smiled causing the two girls to smile as well. "Together you two will be a strong force, and along with Sam and Paul you will be a unstopable aginst the looming danger."

"I hope so, to be honest I'm not sure what the future will hold for all of us." Lex sighed looking back to her imprint, she had to have him her body ached for his touch. "Hey I'll be right back ok."

Nathaniel chuckled, "Alright, just don't go getting into any trouble."

"I won't." Lex replied as she turned walking across the yard and into the house. "Hey Em."

Emily turned from the stove, "Hey Lex, what are you doing?"

"Can I borrow your shower, I feel like I'm covered in mud." Lex laughed. "I hate that feeling."

"You know you don't have to ask. "Emily smiled "You have spare clothes here?"

"Yep, In the hall closet." Lex stated as she walked down the hall opening the closet door. "I'll be right out."

"Take your time. "Emily replied as she rinsed the dishrag out in the sink. Shutting the water off she joined the others sitting by Sam.

"Hey baby." Sam leaned over giving her a kiss. "Where is Lex I figured she'd come back out with you."

"She decided to take a shower, she'll be right out." Emily replied with a smile.

"Ahhh I see." Sam chuckled as he caught sight of Paul looking tward the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Lex turned on the water, slipping out of her clothes she stepped under the shower head placing her head against the cool tiles. "Fuck!" She hissed feeling the sexual frustration she had pent up throughout the whole day. She ran her hand slowly down her body shivering at her own touch, teasingly she ran her finger across her clit her breath catching in her throat. She moaned softly sliding two fingers into her hot and waiting pussy pumping slowly."Mmmmm Paul." She softly moaned not noticing the bathroom door open and close. She added a third finger moaning, "Yes baby, just like that!" she whispered her mind caught up in a fantasy. She tilted her head to the side sensing Paul's presence but not stopping her actions.

Paul sat quietly on the counter listening to the wonderful sounds coming from his imprint, he could feel himself harden with every word she whispered. Slowly he ran a hand over his jean clad erection a slight sigh escaping his lips, popping the button on his jeans he slipped them off casting them aside. Wrapping his hand around his aching cock he bagan to slowly slide up and down it's length a gasp escaping his lips. Closing his eyes he let his head fall back, listening to the sounds coming from the shower.

"Mmmmm damn Paul!" Lex moaned out her fingers sliding feverishly in and out of her dripping pussy. "That's right baby, don't stop! Harder!" She panted out.

Paul stood walking tward the shower, he couldn't take it anymore he had to have her. Stepping in behind her he ran his hand down her back, "Need some help baby?" He chuckled placing kisses along her shoulders, reaching his hands around to lightly pinch her nipples causing a gasp to escape her.

Lex let her head fall back to rest against him her breath short and heavy. "Took you long enough to find me." She replied her voice almost unaudiable.

"You know I always find you."Paul whispered placing kisses down her neck. "And I will always find you!" He growled low in her ear before nipping hard causing her to jump. His right hand ran slowly down her body to take her hand moving it away and replacing her fingers with his own. "So wet Lex." He sighed out as he began to pump his fingers slowly feeling her body relax into his touch.

Lex began to grind her hips against his hand aching for more, wanting to have him fill her completly. "I need more baby." She whispered low, lust dripping in her voice.

Paul smirked against her neck as he brought his other hand slowly down her body to circle her clit causing her to buck. " Mmmm Lex, Damn you are going to kill me." Teasingly he pinched her clit between his fingers. "You have no idea how bad I have wanted you all day." He hissed out between his teeth before nipping at her neck. "All I have been able to think about all day is being deep inside you, hearing you scream my name." He removed his fingers from her pussy spinning her around and pinning her against the wall training hot kisses down her neck and across her collarbone.

Lex hitched her leg on Paul's hip grinding her core against his throbbing cock. "I need you." She whispered as she leaned in to nip at his neck.

Paul growled low lifting Lex up allowing her to wrap her legs around him. "Been wanting you all to myself all day." Paul whispered as he entered her in one swift movement a low growl escaping them both.

Lex threw her head back biting her tongue so she wouldn't yell to loudly. "Fuck baby!" she gasped out, her nails digging into Paul's back.

Paul can't help but to cry out, the sound echoing in the small area. His hips begin to move faster and harder seeking release. He knows this is not the time or the place for them to be doing this, but in this moment he could care less, small moans and growls escape his mouth as Lex rakes her nails down his back a second time. Quickly he leans in sinking his teeth into her neck.

"Fuck Baby!" Lex gasps out feeling her release rapidly approaching. A loud moan escapes her lips as she feels the sudden loss of contact and she is placed on her feet. "Paul What the fuck are you doing?" She whines out.

Paul chuckles "Turn around." He coaxes, smiling when she does as he says. He places a hand on her back lightly pushing her forward.

Lex places her hands on the wall to support herself, becoming impatient she wiggles her hips. "Come on Paul fuck me hard and fast, make me scream!"

Paul quickly steps forward doing as he's asked, slamming his hips frantically as Lex cries out beneath him. "This what you want baby?" He whispers seductivly. He quickly puts a hand in her hair pulling hard causing her head to jerk upward. "You like it when I dominate your ass! When I make you beg and scream!"

Lex cries out in sheer pleasure, "Yes! Yes I love it when you fucking dominate me!" She chocked out between gasps the water running over her face. "Fuck fuck fuck." She chanted as Paul slammed in and out of her dripping pussy at a rapid pace, causing her body to lurch forward with every thrust.

Paul began to growl low with every movement, his release quickly building. He took his other hand placing it around Lex's throat as his movents became animalistic louder growls mixed with moans escaping him. Suddenly he stilled hearing footsteps then a knock at the door.

"Hey Lex?" Emily questioned her voice was barely audible over the water.

Lex took a deep breath. "Yeah Em?" She replied keeping her voice and breathing steady.

"I was just checking on you, I thought I heard a scream." Emily replied cracking the door open. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Em." Lex replied praying Emily wouldn't open the door and walk in.

"Ok, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Emily replied walking away.

"That was close." Paul whispered his hips slowly moving. "Almost got caught." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, that could of been disaster." Lex replied her breath ragged and uneven. "Think we should stop?" She sighed, "Em will kill us if she finds out."

"Nope" Paul replied his hips begining to set a rapid pace once again. "We can finish this, just have to stay quiet." He whispered a small growl escaping his lips, "I don't want to stop, I've waited all day for this."

The two fell back into thier pace trying to muffle the moans that escaped them, Suddenly Lex cried out her release hitting her hard. "Shit!" She exclaimed the word echoing in the small room.

"AH Fuck!" Paul cried out as he spilled his seed deep within his imprint. His body shaking hard he slid to sit on the shower floor panting wildly. "Think she knows." He panted out.

"Yeah." Lex repled as she leaned against the shower wall. "She definatly knows now."


	7. Chapter 7

Lex slipped out of the bathroom quietly and made her way tward the back door hoping that Emily had went back outside. Slowly she crossed the backyard and sat by Sam noting that Emily was no where to be seen. "Well shit!" She sighed out.

Sam chuckled, "Got caught did ya?" he playfully bumped her shoulder. "I tried to keep her from going back in there."

Jared Laughed " What did you do Lex, throw Paul at her?"

Lex laughed, "Nope, he'll get out here without being caught,the same as I did."

"I just have to say that was HOT!" Jared stated with a chuckle. "Sorry, it needed to be said."

Lex glanced back at the door seeing Paul slip out unnoticed. "Glad you enjoyed it Jare." She laughed throwing a rock at his head. "Don't you have a girlfriend you need to go see?"

Paul laughed as he sat down next to Lex. "Em is right behind me, just thought you would like to know."

"You two are dead!" Jared laughed, "She is so gonna kill you."

Sam watched the door cautiously as Emily stormed out crossing the yard quickly. "Now baby, just calm down."

Emily smacked Sam in the shoulder, "You knew! And you kept it from me, you know how I feel about stuff like that!" She looked to the two, "I can't believe you two! How many times have I said I don't want any of you alls sexual adventures in my home!"

"My fault baby." Sam said calmly as he wrapped an arm around her."I could of let them stay behind, but I felt they needed to be here."

Nathaniel cleared his throat, "And you were right Sam, besides they knew they needed to be here." He looked to the two, "If they could keep their hands of eachother for an hour I'd be surprised. But kids will be kids."

"Never again! Got me!" Emily said sternly as she glared them down.

Lex shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah Em, I'm sorry I knew better."

...-...

_**""Lex I still don't get it."" **_Leah said as they passed through the treeline to the meadow. _**"Say we track this red headed leach to the border but she crosses then what?""**_

_**""Simple Lee, if she crosses the border we follow her, the Cullens aren't here to protect beyond our border so we find her."" **_Lex replied as she layed down streaching herself out. _**""And we will find her, just wish we knew what she wanted exactly.""**_

_**""You really think the bitch has a motive?"" **_Leah asked with a laugh. _**""Didn't really think a leach needed a reason to cause trouble for us.""**_

""_**They don't need one, I just have a feeling this one does."" **_ Lex phased back to human form soaking up the sunlight. "Come on Lee,no one for miles out here phase back enjoy the rare sunlight."

"Lex I still don't see how you deal with all of this so well." Leah smiled looking up at the blue sky. "It's just so much to handle all at once."

"It's not that hard Lee, dealing with the guys on a day to day basis is actually the hardest part of it." Lex laughed, "But after a while, that's easy to deal with."

"I hope it get's easier." Leah chuckled, "I have noticed one thing, you are all very intune with one another."

"Yeah, kinda happens." Lex chuckled, "So has it totally freaked you out?"

Leah smiled, "Not really Lex. I think I can deal with the thought of men that like men and women that like women."

"It isn't completly like that Lee." Lex looked to her, "It's more of a trust thing, we all know what one another wants and needs and we also know that unlike a human we can't hurt one another."

"Just seems someone would get hurt." Leah said with a sigh.

"That's where trust comes in Lee." Lex smiled. "I know that only one of them I can keep for my own, the others are free to do as they please."

"Just takes some getting used to I guess."

"You'll get used to it Lee, just don't read so much into it." Lex rose from her place on the grass. "Come on let's finish this run and get to Billy's."


End file.
